


Без слов

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra





	Без слов

Это была не первая их ночь. Но она была другая. Если предыдущие два раза всё застилала бешеная страсть, безумный секс, торопливые ласки – всё, чтобы приблизить главное, то сейчас… сейчас Канда лежал на кровати, а нежные руки медленно снимали с него одежду. Плащ экзорциста был отброшен самым первым, ещё когда Канда смотрел на эту огромную кровать, кусая губы, а Тики подошёл сзади, положил руки на его плечи, провёл вниз, на грудь, и начал расстёгивать пуговицы, целуя шею и затылок. А потом Канда оказался на простынях.  
\- Я обещал тебе… все грани удовольствия, - шёпот куда-то в живот. Рубашки тоже больше нет. Маркиз быстро, чтобы не дать любовнику времени передумать, расстегнул его брюки. – Тебя ласкали здесь? Впрочем… сейчас это не важно, - мужчина приспустил ткань и коснулся паха рукой. Потом наклонил голову, вдохнул запах и лизнул член. Поднял глаза на Канду, наблюдая реакцию. И вернулся к своему занятию – забрал его губами, пососал, пощекотал кончиком языка головку, взял в рот глубже и тут же прижал дёрнувшиеся было бёдра к кровати. Ласки губ и языка становились интенсивнее, откровеннее. Язычок скользнул дальше, между ягодиц и дразнящее коснулся ануса. Канда прикусил себе палец.  
«Что же ты такой упрямый?».  
Руки раскрытыми ладонями с нажимом прошлись вверх по бёдрам, животу на грудь, накрыли соски, растирая и пощипывая. А сердце билось у самого горла как всегда от мысли, что это самое совершенное, красивое, идеальное творение людей и Бога – его. Пусть только ночами, пусть они почти не разговаривают – и правда, о чём им разговаривать сейчас? Об убитых друг другом близких? О планах Графа? О том, что они будут делать завтра, если придётся убивать друг друга? А ведь придётся. Если судьба столкнёт их во время очередной миссии, они не смогут пойти против долга, не смогут просто отпустить друг друга – они мужчины и воины. И от этой мысли было безнадёжно горько. И острее становилось удовольствие от ночей, когда они забывали, кем являются и бездумно отдавались друг другу.  
Два обнажённых тела сплелись на широкой кровати, отчаянно обнимая друг друга, стремясь быть ближе друг к другу. «Если бы я мог оставить тебя себе, мой самурай…». Невысказанные слова сдавливали горло. Хотелось сказать так много. Как сладко сжимается всё внутри, когда Канда смотрит на него и в его взгляде появляется что-то, похожее на улыбку. Как грудь сдавливает тревогой и тоской, когда он активирует свой меч и, плотно сжав губы, решительно и упрямо мчится на врага. Как Тики слабеет от нежности, видя смущение юноши от комплимента или слишком сильного проявления чувства. А больше всего маркизу хотелось бы, чтобы тёплое тело прижималось к нему, а его руки гладили длинные распущенные волосы. И разговоры-разговоры… миллион разговоров обо всём. И секс… жаркий, горячий, откровенный, не отравленный враждой.  
Но нельзя. И маркиз отчаяннее, сильнее стискивает любовника, глубже и резче двигается внутри его тела, прикусывает и втягивает кожу на шее, оставляя след. И стонет от выбивающего дух экстаза, когда Канда сжимает его в себе с огромной силой и кончает – долго, содрогаясь всем телом, ловя ртом воздух и обнимая его за плечи.  
Ещё целую вечность они просто не могут отпустить друг друга. Оторваться и посмотреть в глаза реальности – слишком большое потрясение сейчас, после всего. Независимо друг от друга, не сговариваясь, они как можно дольше тянут этот момент. Губы маркиза целуют лицо любовника, касаясь легко, невесомо. Точно также завтра, как и всегда в последнее время, вокруг Канды будет порхать маленькая фиолетовая бабочка, изредка касаясь его лица. На всякий случай.


End file.
